Fall of Abareth
by ASIG
Summary: The thrilling prequal to the show's pilot. Witness the Royal Fours final day at home, and subsequently, Kavar's takeover.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many characters are going to be referred to by different names **__**

Author's Note: Many characters are going to be referred to by different names.

Xan = Max

Geet= Michael

Vilandra = Isabel

Oythew= Tess

Dran = Nicholas

Quandara= Max and Isabel's (Xan's and Vilandra's) mother

**__**

Setting: On the planet that our aliens know as "home." I've named this place Abareth (pronounced Ab-a-wreth). The story takes place before the Royal Four were sent to Earth. All is well in Xan's kingdom on this bright and sunny morning.

Oythrew awoke in her bed; she stretched and sat up. Outside, on the balcony, was Xan, her husband and her king. She found him there every morning. Xan's palace had been placed on a hill overlooking Deranchi, the capital city of the planet Abareth, a planet in which Xan was king. Xan loved to go out on the balcony, and look at his world's greatest city.

Oythrew always woke up while Xan was out there, but she never knew how much time he really spent there. He'd get up early enough every morning to watch the sunrise over the great city. Oythrew was just now stirring – getting dressed no doubt. Xan had been on the palace balcony for hours.

Oythrew walked up to him, she took a position right next to Xan and she herself admired the wonderful view. She could not stare out at it for hours like Xan though. Oythrew yawned and said, "Maybe we should just eat our breakfast on the balcony this morning."

Xan looked at her quite strangely, the king and queen never ate breakfast together. He soon broke free of his surprise and stared out at the city once more. "Actually," he said, "I ate some time ago."

"Oh," said Oythrew, yawning again, "would care to join me downstairs then? We could just talk."

"Thank you," said Xan, "but I'm quite content here." Oythrew turned around and left.

Vilandra awoke in the arms of her lover, Kavar. She pushed him off of her, "Get up!" she shouted.

Kavar groggily stood up.

"What's the matter with you?" Vilandra asked.

"We have a big day…" Kavar was saying.

"Yes," said Vilandra, "I know, so then why are you sleeping so late?"

"It's important to be rested," Kavar said, and walked off to get to work.

Vilandra was surprised at her tone as Kavar left. She never had been so controlling and bold before. She was a sensitive child, always running to mommy for every little thing. Then, she grew up, became beautiful, and perhaps started hanging around the wrong people. Like Kavar, he was planning to murder her family, and she was with him on that. At first she was concerned, but she convinced herself that it was for the best, and told herself not to be weak. After several minutes, Kavar walked back in.

"That fool of a messenger you've got assigned to your brother is a fool!"

"What did he do this time?" asked Vilandra, more displeased by the constant complaining by Kavar then Yto's poor job performance. Yto was a very shy person. He had known Vilandra since they were children, she always knew he had a little crush on her. She was able to use that knowledge to get him to do things for her.

"He hasn't even delivered the message yet! Now, I have to use him, so Xan will think that is being relayed through trusted sources, but I need him to be at that 'party.'"

"Relax," Vilandra told him, "Xan's a softy, he probably hasn't even left his mighty fortress yet."

"Let us hope not, or else your little messenger friend will be receiving an early death!"

Vilandra walked up to Kavar, "Now," she said, flaunting her good looks, "you wouldn't want to be killing my friends without getting the go from me, would you? Because that, just wouldn't be too nice, and when you're nice to me, I'm nice to you."

"No," said Kavar; "of course I wouldn't kill him."

"I'm so very glad to hear that," said Vilandra, "now, I think we both have preparations to make, so go."

Xan was still out on the balcony, when he heard a knock on the bedroom door, "Enter," he said. Xan walked into the room a ways to greet his visitor. It was Yto, his new messenger. Xan hadn't thought he needed another messenger, but Vilandra insisted, so the boy was hired. He wasn't actually a boy, but he was a very small individual, so everyone called him a boy.

"You have summons," said Yto, very seriously.

Xan took the letter from his hand; normally the message bearer would then leave. However, Yto just stood there, waiting to see Xan open it, as if it was important in some way.

"Is there something else?" Xan prompted.

"No," said Yto quickly, "no nothing at all." He then swiftly exited.

Xan opened the envelope. Inside, he discovered that the message was an invitation to a party that would be held that evening. The invitation listed Krenor, a respected elder and an outstanding citizen in Deranchi, as the host. Xan knew it was important to attend these events as king, good for morale and everything, but Xan was not into the party life. He threw the invitation down on his bed, intending not to show up at this party. Krenor would understand because of the short notice, and Xan knew Krenor well enough to know that he always had a long drawn plan. Xan actually wondered why the invitation was sent to him as late as it was, but he did not dwell on the matter for long. Xan headed to his dresser, it was time to put on his formal attire.

Krenor was walking around the streets of Deranchi, everyone knew he enjoyed his morning walks. He was just about done now. He approached his house and saw Dran with two of the Royal Palace Guards with him.

"What can I help you with, Dran?" asked Krenor.

"The time has come," said Dran, "the time, for you to die."

"What?" said Krenor, surprised, "You can't be serious. These are palace guards you have with you, they won't just stand around and let you do this!"

"Actually," said an amused Dran, "they will. You seem to assume that these guards are working for the great Xan. You figure Xan would never want you dead, and I'm sure that's true. These guards are loyal to Kavar though. They're the same guards that will be accompanying Xan to the party you're holding at your place tonight."

"Party?" said Krenor, "there is no… Wait a minute, you're using me to lure the king into a trap!"

"Very good," said Dran, "you're not as feeble as I thought you were. Anyhow, we can't very well have you around to tell all the guests that you didn't invite them." (to guards) "Kill him."

Dran walked off as the guards complied. They would take Krenor's body and put it some place out of the way. With the old Krenor out of the way, they could lure Xan and his followers to the false party without risking someone accidentally figuring out that the party was to celebrate Kavar's move to the thrown. Kavar and Dran had invited many guests using Krenor's name, many of them loyal to Xan. They would decorate nicely, and pull off a very lovely little party. After the guards left with the body, seven other men discretely and cautiously approached Krenor's residence and went inside to prepare the site for the party.

Xan had finished dressing and was about to leave his bedroom when he heard another knock on the door.

"Enter," he said, "Larick, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I should stop by before I headed out," Larick said, "I really enjoyed, as always, staying at your palace, Xan."

"You're leaving so soon," said Xan, "but you've only been here for a couple of days. We've barely had time to talk."

"I know," said Larick, "I know, but I really have to get back to my world. You'll be okay."

"You're worried about me," said Xan, amused at this.

"Aren't you concerned about the Ku rumors? They say that Brugoip or Kavar or Qivic may try to overthrow you."

"They don't have that kind of power," said Xan, "don't worry old friend. Everything is fine here. I just hope I can keep it they way."

"You work hard, Xan," Larick told his friend, "I'd hate to see anything bad happen."

Xan nodded in understanding of his friend's concern, "Safe journey to you."

"Okay," said Larick, "I guess I'll see you…"

"Knock, knock," said Vilandra, who was now standing outside the door, which had been left open. She walked in. "Hi Larick. Xan, remember that book I let you borrow? You said you finished it a few weeks ago and would be giving it back to me after you found it in your room somewhere. Well, I talked to a friend who wants to read it now. Can I look for it?"

"I remember," said Xan, "sure, you can look for it."

Vilandra spotted the invitation letter on the bed, and casually made her way to it. Xan and Larick were starting to continue their conversation. Vilandra grabbed the invitation, "What's this?" she asked.

"Oh," said Xan, "that. It's just an invitation to a party tonight."

"So," Vilandra asked, "are we going?"

"We?" asked Xan.

"Yeah," Vilandra said, very laid back, not forceful, "the Royal Four."

"Well," Xan told her, "I was actually just going to stay home for this one."

"You say that for all the parties," Vilandra said, "come on Xan, let's just go, it'll be fun."

"You really should try to break away from your responsibilities and relax sometime," said Larick.

"What," asked Xan, "are you two plotting a little something here?"

Vilandra was now very happy that Larick was here as she tried to get her brother to go to the party.

"Don't be ridiculous," Larick said, "we just want you to enjoy yourself from time to time."

"Exactly," Vilandra said.

"Well," said Xan, "I guess it would be nice to relax a little. Very well, Vilandra could you arrange to inform Geet and Oythrew of this? We'll meet here in the palace a half an hour before the party starts, all four of us will go together."

"Sounds good to me," said Vilandra, "I'll go and do that now. I can get the book later."

Vilandra left and Larick smiled, happy to know that Xan would be getting a chance to unwind a bit.

"Goodbye, friend," said Larick.

"We'll have to try to visit again soon."

"Maybe you should come out and visit me next time." Larick said. 

"Let's plan on it," said Xan.

The two shook hands and went on their way. Xan needed to go and work on political matters for his world's upkeep. Larick headed to the nearest spaceport, to catch a transport back to his world.

Geet was at Xan's palace too, working on battle plans, just in case Xan's fragile peace between the historically warring worlds did not hold. Vilandra interrupted him from his work.

"What is it Vilandra," Geet said, "I'm very busy right now."

"Well," Vilandra asked him, "do have a moment? Because I can come back."

"I always find time for you, Vilandra," said Geet, "what is it that was so important that made you come crashing in here?"

"We've been invited to a party this evening," Vilandra said, sounding cheery, "Xan wants us Royal Four to meet here at the palace a few minutes before it starts."

"No problem," Geet said, "could you just stop by and get me when it's time? I plan to be here all day."

"How animate are you about staying in this place all day?" Vilandra asked.

"Well," said Geet, "I was considering going out for lunch, but…"

"Tell you what," said Vilandra, "how about you meet me in the old Trekeg Industries building in an hour?"

"The abandoned warehouse?" asked Geet. 

"Uh huh," said Vilandra, "I just may have another little surprise for you."

"I'll be there," said Geet.

"That's what I want to hear!" said Vilandra as she exited the room.

_All too easy_, she thought to herself, looking to seek out Oythrew next.

As it turned out, Vilandra didn't have to go too far. She bumped into her just after leaving Geet.

"Ah," said Vilandra, acting overly friendly and cheery once more, "just the lady I was looking for!"

"It seems like you haven't been looking for me in years," said Oythrew, "we used to be friends, spend time together, how come we never do that anymore?"

Vilandra shrugged, she suddenly became distant after eyeing a clock across the corridor, "Maybe we can find time to talk at the party this evening."

"Party?" asked Oythrew, "what party?"

"The whole Royal Four's been invited," said Vilandra, "you'll have to check with Xan for the details, I'm late for an appointment. But it was nice bumping into you!" Vilandra ran off, leaving Oythrew just standing there, thinking of what a peculiar encounter it had been. At first, Vilandra seemed very happy to see her, but then she seemed hurried and disjointed. Oythrew continued on her way, figuring that Vilandra was having a busy day.

Quandara was in Xan's palace as well that morning. She was off in a distant corner of the compound. She was sitting on a window sill watching the shuttles leave from the port and blast off into the sky. It reminded her that, everything that was controlled on this world, was controlled by her son, Xan, in some way. She had not expected this. Xan was not born as the heir to the thrown, but fate turned out that way. Who would have thought that the former royal family would have all died due to violent protests, and Xan's father, thrust into a role of leadership – only to be killed in a shuttle "accident" a year later. Quandara did not want to rule solely as the queen. She knew that someone had sabotaged her husband's shuttle, and been in with authorities to cover it up. Xan was of age to be ruler when this happened. Quandara feared for the safety of her child every day, but she could not have taken over as ruler. She just wanted out. Xan was so much like his father, able to see what was really right for everyone when nobody else could. They both were insistent on making drastic changes – _for the people's own good,_ they'd say. So far, Xan seemed to be adored by the people, but Quandara lived every minute of every day with a fear in the back of her mind that someone wouldn't like Xan's quick reforms. She feared that in the end, he might wind up dead like his father. She couldn't leave him, but all around her were constant reminders of the past, and warnings for the future. 

Vilandra entered the Trekeg Industries warehouse.

"Dran," she said, "why do you insist on this meaning? If Kavar knew of your little invite, you'd be dead!"

"And," said Dran, "if Kavar found out you came, you'd be dead."

"Dran!" yelled Vilandra, "I don't have a lot of time to waste here."

"All right, all right," said Dran, "I require payment."

Vilandra handed him an envelope. "That's half now, and half later, when you've done your job."

"Oh," said Dran, "I look forward to the job, but I would like a little something else, from you Vilandra."

Vilandra stepped forward, "Oh would you," she came very close to kissing him, "would you like that?" She slapped him across the face. "Get real, Dran. Do your job and do it well."

"I love it when your angry," Dran mused.

Vilandra just stormed out. Dran smiled, and stepped back into the shadows. He would wait, and do his job.

Xan was in his study, working on paperwork when he heard a gentle knock. He could tell, just by the knock, that was his wife.

"Yes," he said.

"Shouldn't we be getting to this party soon?" asked Oythrew.

"The party," said Xan, "are you excited?"

"I'll get to spend time with you for once," Oythrew said.

"I've just been really…"

"Busy lately," Oythrew finished, "I know."

"We'll always have the night," said Xan optimistically, "anyway we don't leave the party for another couple of hours."

"You're always so tired at night," said Oythrew, "oh well, work hard, and work well."

"Always," said Xan.

Geet entered the Trekeg Industries warehouse. It was very dark, and it seemed that nobody was there. He walked around, looking around as best he could.

"Vilandra!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a figure walked toward him, into the light.

"Dran," asked Geet annoyed, "what are doing here?"

"Well," Dran said, "if it isn't the bumbling buffoon of the Royal Four bunch. Please, grunt at me; show me that you still have it."

"Dran," Geet said, "you're very tiresome, you know that? What do you mean by 'it' anyway?"

"There it is," Dran said, "or at least there it was, when you called me 'tiresome.' That primitive look of rage, you could see it in your eyes."

"Where's Vilandra? I'm supposed to meet her here."

Dran laughed a little, "You really are an idiot," he said, a tone of utter fascination in his voice, "Vilandra," he explained, "will not be joining us."

"What," Geet said, not truly believing what he was hearing. Dran knew that Geet could overpower him easily, "then this is… some kind of set up?"

"Duh… Yeah!" exclaimed Dran, sarcastically. 

He pulled out a remote control and hit a few buttons. The room became illuminated, and five relatively large metal rods could be seen above, protruding from the wall. Dran smiled, and pressed another button, shooting a bolt of electricity from one of the rods. He held down the button for several seconds, keeping the feed of electric current constant. Geet dropped to his knees, screeching in pain. He was caught off guard.

Dran approached him, "You don't seem so big and tough now, do ya mister macho man?"

Seeing that Geet was recovering, Dran pressed another button on his controller. "How do ya like that, huh?" he taunted, pummeling Geet with electric current. He pressed a different button next, "and that," electricity came shooting at Geet from a different angle, "and that," still another rod was fired, "and that!"

Dran paused for a moment, admiring the sight of Geet on his knees before him, "Ooh, this is exhilarating! I must say though, you really didn't pose as much of challenge as I thought you would. I'm disappointed in you."

"That's because you hide behind your… devices," Geet managed to retort, as he fought to stay conscious, "you coward! Why don't you fight fairly?

"Fight fair?" said Dran, "but then I would lose."

Next, Dran held down the buttons controlling all five rods at the same time, firing a high voltage of electricity into Geet's body. After a while, he stopped. He stared at Geet's dead body, some smoke rising from it.

He threw his controller backward, over his shoulder, and said, "Well, that was fun." Then he walked away, leaving the slain body to lie on the filthy warehouse floor. Someone else would pick it up shortly, but Dran thought he was above that kind of work.

Meanwhile, it was nearly time for the party to start. In the lobby of Xan's palace, Xan, Oythrew, and Vilandra were waiting.

"Where could Geet be?" asked Oythrew.

"I don't get it," said Xan, "it's unlike him to be late like this. I'm getting worried."

"Calm down Xan," instructed Vilandra, "you know Geet, he probably decided to grab something to eat last minute and got caught in line. Are we going to let one man ruin our night of fun?"

Xan didn't look convinced. "He'll probably just come in a few minutes late," added Vilandra, easy going in approach.

"I think she's right, Xan," said Oythrew, "I'm sure everything is fine."

"Very well," decided Xan, "we shall leave without him."

At the party, Xan and the others stayed together, attracting a crowd as the Royal Four… three at present, Geet of course, had still not yet shown. Dran had been quietly staying close. 

At a break from conversing Max wondered, "Where's Krenor, I haven't gotten a chance to talk with him yet?"

"I think I saw him back here," said Dran, "Come, you can all go and say hello."

Vilandra, Xan, and Oythrew followed Dran up the stairs and away from the party. Dran led them to a door; he held it open for the royal company.

After the three stepped through the door, Dran locked it quickly.

"What is this?" said Xan. He would soon find out. On the floor, in the middle of the room, were the dead bodies of Krenor and Geet. Oythrew put her hand on her mouth in horror. A door on the other side of the room slid open, and out stepped none other than Kavar.

"Kavar!" Xan roared with anger, "what have you done?"

"I wasn't alone in this venture," said Kavar with a big grin. Vilandra walked over to Kavar and kissed him on the cheek. Then Kavar put his arm around her.

"Vilandra!" Xan said, surprised, "you betrayed me? Why?"

"Isn't obvious Xan," she said, "you're a bad ruler. Now Kavar here, he is a great man with great potential for this planet."

"How can you believe that?" Xan demanded.

"Oh grow up, Xan!" Vilandra said with irritation, "I'm not going to follow your orders with blind ignorance. Sorry, but it's the way things work. We take sides and you're on the wrong one."

"We'll talk about this later," Xan said to his sister, then he turned toward Kavar, "and you Kavar, you must be punished for your rebellious behavior."

Xan approached Kavar, Vilandra and Oythrew stepped back as the two men became locked in combat. Xan was strong, but he had been held up in political matters for years, with no time to train for fighting. He relied on Geet, his loyal second, to protect him. That's why Kavar killed Geet first. Unlike the king, Kavar had been training furiously these past months, preparing for this confrontation. The truth was that Kavar was ready for this battle, Xan was not. The two fought long and hard for hours, as all Oythrew and Vilandra could do was watch. They clashed violently, using everything with in their means to brutally strike blows to the other. In the end, Xan felt himself begin to weaken. He realized that he had become too comfortable. Believing that the king could not lose, thinking that all was well in his kingdom. The signs were there, right in front of him all along, and he couldn't see them. Moments later, Xan fell.

Oythrew ran up to Xan. She kneeled down at him.

"I'm sorry," he told her, "I should have… I love you…"

Oythrew could do nothing; her beloved husband was dead. She looked up at Kavar, "You killed him," she said in shock, "you killed the king! I can't believe that you just killed him!"

"That's not all my dear," Kavar told her, "I can't well become king when the queen is still alive and well now can I?"

Oythrew looked up at him in horror. If this man could kill the almighty Xan, what chance did she have? She was strained emotionally after witnessing her spouse's death; she was no shape to put up a fight. Kavar killed her easily.

"Well," said Kavar, "we have a party to get to." He began to walk away, but Vilandra just stood there looking at Xan's corpse. "You coming?" asked Kavar.

"I can't believe I really helped kill him," said Vilandra, close to tears, "my own brother."

"Yeah, yeah," said Kavar, "it'll break your heart, now let's go."

But Vilandra did not seem to hear him, "My own baby brother…"

"Oh," said Kavar, a little regret in his voice, "oh, Vilandra, you could have been my queen…"

She looked up at him; "You'd kill me, after all this, after I've done?"

"Why yes, of course," said Kavar, "you're a danger Vilandra – my dear sweet Vilandra. How could I ever really trust you now? The way this death affects you may put your impressions of me in a negative light. And if you could help bring this," he gestured toward the dead Xan, "upon your own brother… I shutter to think what you'll do to me."

"I did this _for_ you!" Vilandra exclaimed.

"Oh," said Kavar, "a final gift. You touch my heart." Then, as she just looked over at him, teary eyed, he killed her too. Then Kavar left the room, went downstairs, and had a great time at a party.

After hearing of the news of the Royal Four's deaths, Larick would go back to Abareth. One night, about a week after the party, Larick and Quandara would sneak out, and dig out the graves of all four of them: Xan, Geet, Vilandra, and Oythrew. Extracting DNA from the partially decayed bodies, and mixing it with DNA from a species on the planet Earth, located at the edge of the Milky Way, the two would able to secretly clone the Royal Four. The first attempt would prove faulty. The second attempt was a success. When Kavar got word and Larick and Quandara learned of his fury, they decided it would be best to send both sets of clones. They were able to acquire two small vessels, one for each set, and four officers who were still loyal to Xan. Larick and Quandara had planned to send two officers per ship, but somehow three wound up with the second set of clones, and only one found his way aboard the original, faulty set of clones. On each ship, they included a book instructing the Royal Four on how to get home. The thought was that, when they learned the language and could understand it, they would be ready to come back. With the second set of clones, Quandara secretly, without Larick's knowledge, sent two orbs, to tell the new people a little about who they used to be. She also arranged with one of the officers who would be on board, Gahuk, that he would secretly hide Granalith with this second set. Quandara treated the Granalith she had with very close care and discretion. She had instructed Gahuk to keep this information to himself, informing the Royal Four when the time was right. Quandara and Larick did an excellent job of covering their tracks. Kavar found out about what they did, but there was no evidence linking the cloning to Quandara or Larick. No one ever did discover how it was that Kavar learned of the Granalith. As soon as Kavar saw the ships with these clones escape his grasp; he began harvesting husks, suits that would allow his people to pursue the Royal Four clones, while blending his people in with the human society.


End file.
